Todo amor es posible
by frikilla-neeko
Summary: Bueno, pues esta sera la primera, historia que publicare, asi que espero que sea de su agrado y pues, la historia basicamente se tratara de una de mis parejas favoritas, NARUHINA, pero sera un NARUHINA GAKUEN, konoha school espero que lo disfruten


Era una mañana fresca, y no tan tranquila como las que siempre veía cada día; estaba lloviendo y cada vez un poco mas era un nuevo inicio de semana, y tenía que apresurarme para así poder llegar al colegio aunque.. iba a llegar tarde como solía hacerlo siempre…

---Naruto! … llegaras tarde al colegio!..—dijo mi madre Kushina detrás de la puerta…

--- ya voy!! Ya voy!! …-- exclame algo incomodo ya que no me gustaba que me apresuraran.

--- Naruto, no tomaras tu desayuno?...—dijo mi madre sin darse cuenta de que ya había salido de mi hogar…

--- eh?! Naruto! Naruto!? Agg! Ese chico! Nunca desayuna por no levantarse temprano… —decía algo disgustada

Al Salir de casa lo primero que hice fue guardar mi desayuno en mi mochila, de ahí la acomode a manera de que me sintiera cómodo, saque mi paraguas y me fui rápidamente a la estación del metro el cual estaba un poco lejos de donde vivía. Llegue hacia la estación del metro, compre mi boleto para poder pasar a un vagón el cual quedaba más cerca del colegio, el reloj de mi muñeca marcaban las 8:44 de la mañana eso y las clases comenzaban a las … 9:00 a.m. al parecer ya se me había hecho tarde …

--- bien… ahora donde me siento…?---dude al ver que casi no habían lugares desocupados, mire de un lugar a otro y me di cuenta que había uno cerca de donde se encontraba un señor con su café en mano...

--- disculpe… no está ocupando este lugar verdad?...—le dije al señor, interrumpiéndolo de su leve siesta…

--- no claro que no chico adelante siéntate..—me dijo amablemente

--- gracias!!…--- exclame

Al sentarme…, me acomode a manera de que fuera lo más cómodo no dejaba de ver el reloj de mi muñeca que marcaba los minutos que faltaba por llegar ya que…no dejaba de pensar de que el profesor hatake no me iba a dejar pasar a su clase…entonces… en ese momento alce mi mirada hacia enfrente y…

--- (hyuga… hinata..)—dije en mis pensamientos al ver a la chica la cual yo … yo… yo estaba enamorado… ella me parecía una chica estupenda… magnifica y por obvio hermosa… al verla de frente de mi leyendo un libro, me sorprendí ya que ella no suele ser de esas persona que se vayan en metro, todos los días. Al darse cuenta que alguien la estaba mirando fijamente alzo su mirada, yo la desvié en ese preciso momento… no pude el evitar sacar un poco de rubor de mis mejillas y sujetarme fuertemente de las telas que cubrían mis rodillas… nunca … pero nunca la había tenido tan cerca… solo… sin ninguna persona en especial en ese vagón solamente que ella.

Al detenerse el vagón del metro bajaron algunas personas haciendo que se haiga despejado el área donde nos encontrábamos ella y yo; solamente quedaban algunos chicos de colegios y siempre en mi mente "ella y yo" solamente algunos minutos para llegar a la estación donde me tocaba bajar. Hinata cerró su libro finalizando su lectura.. lo guardo en su mochila, al guardar y dejar su mochila alado de ella su mirada se dirigió hacia enfrente, y me miro de pie a cabeza... su mirada penetrante me ponía cada vez más nervioso… quería que me dejara de ver de esa manera, yo no podía mirarla ya que no sabía que decirle… así que la tenía que ignorar pero … entonces…

---…disculpa…--me dijo, con una voz tierna y serena; al escuchar esa voz voltee rápidamente ya que no podía creer que me estuviera hablando será la primera vez que hablaba con ella… si por así decir que eso fuera una plática…

--- si? Que sucede... --- le dije algo tímido

---sabes yo te conozco bueno… acaso no eres Uzumaki Naruto..?--- me dijo parándose de donde estaba sentada y sentándose alado mío…

--- eh? Como sabes eso…--- dude

--- jiji… lo sabia … que eras tú me han hablado mucho de ti..sabes… además me sorprende verte por aquí…--- me dijo con mucha confianza

--- en verdad…? Que te han dicho de mí? ….--- decía con ansias al saber que era lo que le decían de mi…

--- bueno me han dicho que eres un chico muy simpático…-- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa

--- e…e…en VERDAD! EN VERDAD! QUIEN!...--- le dije algo sorprendido…

--- bueno un chico llamado Uchiha Sasuke… creo que tiene un cariño hacia ti como un hermano…--

--- mmm si... a sasuke lo considero como un hermano …deberás..--- le dije sin quitar esa típica sonrisa de mi rostro

--- jijij… si eso lo creo….--- dijo entre risitas…

--- bien… entonces yo creo que por esos ojos tan lindos que tienes tu debes de ser… hyuga hinata no? …--- le dije sin darme cuenta de aver dicho una palabra de mas

--- li…lindos….--- dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas ya que al parecer ese comentario le había apenado ..

--- (rayos! Pero que eh dicho… no quiero que comience a sospechar soy un idiota ..) —exclame en mis pensamientos..

--- en verdad.. Eso crees? Crees que sean lindos?...porque… para mi son extraños…--- dijo con su mirada desviada…

--- ahh! Extraños! Claro que no! En verdad! Son lindos! …---dije con toda sinceridad

--- sabes… creo que eh comprobado lo que me dicen… ¡en verdad eres muy simpático…! Naruto…kun…---

Al escuchar esas palabras de ella en verdad no lo podía creer de escuchar de sus labios y apenas tener mi primera conversación ella.. pero entonces… se escucha… la bocina del.. Vagón decir

"atención pasajeros; estaremos en unos segundos llegando a la estación, siguiente Sapporo por favor comenzar a tomar sus cosas que tengan un buen dia"

--- ya vamos a llegar…que te parece si … vamos juntos?...— me propuso jugando con sus dedos

--- que?! En verdad? Quieres que vayamos..juntos? …--- exclame muy emocionado

--- si…--- me dijo con una adorable sonrisa

Al llegar ala estación del metro bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida para asi ir hacia donde se encontraba el colegio. Entonces al salir de la estación del metro aun el tiempo ya parecía más agradable que hace unos minutos ya que ya había parado de llover y ah comenzar a despejarse el cielo. Ya cerca del colegio quise comenzar una plática con ella…

--- oye… no te dará pena… de que lleguemos juntos? NO es que me de pena al contrario pero lo digo por mi… ya que pues… no se.. si ahí algún chico… pues…ahh…--- le decía algo nervioso

--- no! Claro que no naruto-kun!... además kiba…kun no creo que se enoje, por solo verme con un amigo…---dijo ella algo confiada

--- aaah! Bueno si tú lo dices para mi está bien…-- le dije sin ningún problema

Al llegar al colegio, nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba nuestro salón de clases, al abrir la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros al ver que yo había entrado junto con hinata hyuga… una de las chicas mas aplicadas en la clase y popular entre los chicos. De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar algunos murmureos que algunos se escuchaban a oír los cuales decían "¿son novios? ¿saldrán juntos?" al escuchar esos rumores no podía el evitar apenarme tanto, que provocaba el sonrojarme pero.. al ver a la chica junto a mi al igual que yo… estaba completamente apenada, por lo cual no podía decir nada.

Entonces --- hinata no agas caso de lo que dicen…-- exclame

--- eh?! Ah! Si no te preocupes naruto..kun…--me dijo su misma sonrisa la cual ponía cuando yo le hablaba

Entonces..en ese momento.. entro alguien que nunca pensó vernos juntos

--- BUENOS DIAS! HINATA EH CONSEGUIDO, ENTRADAS PARA ….---asi es esa persona que había entrado era kiba Inuzuka no pudo terminar la frase al verme con … con ..ella. Siempre ah sido doloroso decirlo pero … no pudo terminar ya que me vio con su "novia" kiba y hinata comenzaron a salir juntos, desde hace tiempo, cuando me entere fue una notica muy decepcionante para mi , porque a pesar de que estaba con la chica que quería el me había ganado.. en esa batalla y yo había perdido ya que no me atrevia ablarle porque pensaba por mi carácter no podía agraderle pero hasta ese dia pude comprobar que estuve equivocado todo el tiempo ya que ese dia no había ninguna reclamación por parte de ella.

--- tu! Que haces con…hinata! …-- me dijo, dirigiéndose hacia mi y tomándome de mi camisa bruscamente y haciendo que me incomodara

--- que te pasa! Desde cuando puedes tomarme de esa manera y gritarme asi! ..—exclame de una manera, disgustada

--- ah! Chicos por favor no se peleen..—decía hinata algo preocupada al vernos discutir de esa manera pero entonces en ese momento..

--- BUENOS DIAS CLASE! ..—dijo el profesor hatake kakashi al entrar al salón de clases, al verlo entrar me había acordado que tanto apresurarme no valía la pena ya que era de esos profesores que siempre "tenían un retraso en el camino"

--- bien! Por favor, todos a sus lugares comencemos nuestra clase…---dijo el profesor acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio y yéndome hacia mi lugar el cual era el que se encontraba en los últimos mesa bancos del salón como siempre el cual se encontraba cerca de la gran ventana la cual se podía apreciar el gran colegio y los jardines llenos de alumnos y maestros.


End file.
